


like a lonely house (i wait for you)（我如是等着你）彷彿一间孤寂的屋子

by Alucard1771



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: I am not using the tagging system properly, also marley & me, and where the red fern grows, but seriously though, everything is sadder when there's a dog involved, haha see what I did there, like old yeller, oh my GOD that book, you get my drift
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max等待着Chuck归来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a lonely house (i wait for you)（我如是等着你）彷彿一间孤寂的屋子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a lonely house (i wait for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897611) by [omnia_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnia_sol/pseuds/omnia_sol). 



> 无配对Max狗狗视角。极短，一发完  
> 文题来自聂鲁达爱的十四行诗第六十五首。

like a lonely house (i wait for you)（我如是等着你）彷彿一间孤寂的屋子  
By：omnia_sol

  
——

 

三个月，Max就这么想着，对于一只狗，可是一段很漫长的等待时间了。  
好吧，公平地说，目前为止时间只过去了两个月加二十六天，但Max也算不得狗里最有耐心的那一只。噢，别误会他，要是他必须花一辈子的时间等Chuck，他也会这么干的，因为Chuck是他的主人，而且这世上没人能比Chuck挠肚皮挠得更舒服的了。你说至少还有Herc？不过Max从来没体会过只有Herc在身边的感觉：陪他的一直都是Herc和Chuck，这两个傻瓜二足动物给了他全部的爱，甚至多于他们乐意展示给彼此的。二足动物们就是喜欢把事情搞得太复杂，Max想，对他来说，只要有食物，还有个可以蜷成一圈靠着的温暖躯体，就够他乐的了，噢，顺带一提那个可以靠着的家伙，最好是Chuck。  
Chuck离开后这两个月加二十六天里，碎顶基地的人们熙熙攘攘，比往常更加忙碌。他们看上去不太一样——似乎更高兴了——但是Max从来不喜欢变化，于是他打算跑到Chuck的房间来等，趴在闻起来和主人一摸一样的枕头上，等啊等啊等。每一天，Chuck说他会回来的承诺都没有兑现。那么等他回来的时候，Max打算立刻就做那件Chuck最讨厌的事情：围着Chuck的腿狂打圈圈。被成功绊倒之后对方肯定会骂骂咧咧的，一脸暴躁。不过真要到了那个时候，Max一定会激动得管不住自己的。  
然后他跳上一堆Chuck还没洗的脏衣服，摇着他的尾巴，等待着。

 

END


End file.
